


Coming Out Of His Shell

by SimplyTsundere



Series: Mind If I.....Slyther-In? [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Bad Pick Up Lines, Belligerent Sexual Tension, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Jacking It Jokes, Jean Is A Little Shit, M/M, Marco Finally Flails, Marco Is Bad At Expressing Himself, Seriously Im Like 5, Slytherin Marco, gryffindor jean, sleazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:45:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9333941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyTsundere/pseuds/SimplyTsundere
Summary: Marco tries to put his moves on Jean, only to fail miserably, and receives some advice. It seems, however, that, for Marco, being yourself if hard. Luckily, all is well that ends well.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trainwreckhannah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trainwreckhannah/gifts).



> Hannah, I hope this makes you smile and takes your mind off your difficult trials. I love you and am always here for you no matter the time. <3 *kisses*
> 
> Welcome back!! You asked for more and I am glad to provide it! If it's slowly ruining your life.........good :3 Because it's ruining mine. Seriously, y'all, I watched Harry Potter the other day and this was all I could think about. Having watched it, however, has given me plenty of ideas that will keep this AU alive so ask and ye shall receive. Without further babbling, have the next installment.
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses,  
> ❤♠Neko❤♠

Scoffing at Marco's advance was the only way to neglect the knot in his stomach _"Yeah,_ I don't think so, Marco."

Marco moved back, allowing some space to form between them "Oh? That's a shame. I guess I'll need to try my best."

"Nothing you do will work on me, Marco. Excuse me, I have to be getting back to my common room," Jean excused himself swiftly walking briskly from the cobblestone flooring. He didn't want to be there in that situation, already feeling himself wishing to surrender to the touch. How his skin gave the slightest prick at Marco's heated lips rushing his skin wasn't the first indication but it certainly needed to be the last. Marco was cocky, he knew he was gorgeous and knew other people knew it too, nothing was going to stop him if he did fully intend to pursue Jean. It was a jarring thought to know someone like Marco had that predatory gaze lingering on him, wishing to have him, knowing he'd try anything to get him to agree.

There wasn't a thought in his mind that swirled with uncertainty on Marco's position. If he meant to use his best ideas then he'd have to be prepared to reject any and all actions made by him. Even if he knew his body craved his touch, wished to feel those velveteen lips brushing his skin again, and sought more than a momentary connection of skin he had to refuse. Marco was a not a man to be trifled with but his mistake would be to think Jean was either. He was a lion and if pushed he would roar. If Marco even tried to so much as kiss him again he would end it.

All his thoughts seemed to have settled on his defiance stance when he made it back to the common room. Connie and Sasha were curled up on the sofa together while Krista was snacking at the coffee table and Eren had his feet perched on the very same coffee table with his head leaned back in his armchair. Everyone seemed to turn their attention to him once he made it through the door however.

Eren was the first to address him "Whoa, Jean, what's up with the strawberry skin tone? Trying a new look? Scared and Scarlet? Mortified and Merlot? Chagrin and Cherry?"

Raising a middle finger towards him Jean approached the free chair and slumped into it "Eat me, Eren. I just got back from a talk with Marco."

"What?! What happened?!" Sasha bolted upright, her caramel eyes lingering on him, unwavering.

As he relaxed into the plush recliner he sighed "I apologized to him. He didn't deserve that but it somehow twisted into an admission of his feelings and I'm pretty sure he's going to try _any_ means necessary to get into my pants."

"Ooohhh," Krista cooed shimmying her shoulders "you gonna let him _slither in?_ It's what snakes do after all."

He rolled his amber eyes "No. I'm not. I do not want to sleep with him and I still don't like him. Seeing another side to him was strangely interesting but not enough to make me change my opinion of the dick."

"You might once you see it," Eren snickered "but in all seriousness, dude, what are you gonna do?"

Jean rose to his feet "I know I'm going to shower, go to bed, and decline every advance he makes. I'm not interested in that fake ass personality."

 

* * *

 

"Mhmm," Marco sighed contentedly as he stroked the thestral's silken midnight fur "he'll come around. Don't worry girl, I'll be fine." The skeletal horse shrieked in response lowering its large maw to nuzzle against him. There he was with such a delighted smirk. He'd gotten to Jean right then, as his lips pressed delicately to his throat he'd felt his skin shiver and chill. It had been absolutely delectable. Even the thestral's milky, pupilless eyes had seemed to follow and take notice of the actions that had happened around of its caretaker. Fiercely loyal to those closest to them, thestrals often formed strong bonds of kinship and thus the thestrals of this particular herd watched over Marco carefully.

When Jean had walked in they alerted him of his presence and thus he couldn't help but smile. Jean had come all the way out to apologize to him even though he hadn't needed it. Some part of him knew that his attitude snapping would cause a shit storm of occurrences but he hadn't believed Jean would seek him out. In the end he supposed it had a rather pleasant conclusion but there were still the other students to worry about. It seemed they just wanted something to gossip about so perhaps he could change their tune. If he publicly began courting Jean, even if he fell flat on his face, it would certainly shift the topic away from his unfortunate howler, his envy, and the truth serum squabble.

Deciding he knew how to begin this route he stayed in the stables and set back to work. Being around the thestrals centered him even if they were massive, black, skeletal horses with wide, leathery wings, unsettling eyes, and fangs that could tear him to shreds. There he was at peace, laying beside them and running his hand through their manes. It was almost as if they accepted him as one of their herd, even the stallion himself allowed him a ride in secret every once in awhile. They were vastly intelligent and when he spoke of his troubles it was as if they understood him. Even if they couldn't speak to him to offer advice he took solace in the comforting gestures they exhibited.

After playing with the new foal, feeding them a snack, and changing out the bedding inside the stalls he decided to head back to the dorm. The sun had begun to set and he didn't want to lose any points for missing curfew. Inside he was met with a series of shocked gasps. He was smiling again and people in the common room who were not his fans quickly scattered not wishing to know what exactly had caught up to him. He took a seat by the mantle, staring up at the dragon skulls lying atop it wondering just what he was going to say to Ymir when she arrived.

Luckily he didn't have to mull it over before too long when she appeared with her clique. Rising to his feet Marco snarled and pointed an index finger in her face.

Ymir sighed, clearly unaffected by his aura "What?"

"Why the _fuck_ would you send Jean Kirschtein to me?! How fucking **dare** you go behind my back like that!" He snapped, inching closer to the wall.

She pushed him backwards "Because you fucking needed it you ass. You _know_ you did. I don't care when you get a little fierce it reminds people who we are and why we run this place. When you almost border on getting expelled that's when it needs to stop. I knew if I sent him to you that you could release some anger and maybe have a decent discussion about what the fuck is going on inside your head. Did it work?"

Pinching the bridge of his nose he stepped back to lean against the wall "Yes." After a moment he looked to them with a sinister smirk "More so than I could have hoped. I'm gonna make that boy **_mine."_ **

Hitch grinned and thumped the back of her hand to his chest "There's our boy. This violent moping just does **not** suit you, Sweetie."

"Mmhmm, thanks," he hugged her and smiled "but I'm gonna go shower and relax for a bit." Dismissing himself he then headed upstairs to grab a pair of his pajamas and head off to the shower. When he returned from a rather quick shower Bertholdt and Reiner were standing by his bed arms firmly folded over their chests. Groaning he shoved past them as he shook the towel atop his head "What?"

"You've been taking suspiciously _long_ showers, Marco," Bertholdt mentioned with an impish grin and quirked brow.

"It's relaxing," he offered flatly as he narrowed his eyes "besides I get dirty at the stables."

"Oh I bet you are _dirty_ haha," Reiner snorted as he struggled to hold in his laughter.

Catching the drift Marco grumbled "Seriously? You two are.... _disgusting."_

Bertholdt smiled "I think we're all pretty gross considering that's a communal shower Marco and sometimes the drains don’t enjoy that kind of cleaning. Anyhow, this shower was quick, what happened?"

As they walked to their own beds Marco snuggled beneath his blankets as a guest joined him "Just something that's gonna prove fun. Huh, girl?" The part kneazle looked up to him, bright green eyes blinking slowly before she let out a soft rumble that sounded almost concerned. Her cinnamon coat was dusted with white spots as if someone had sprinkled powdered sugar over her coat and everyone always compared them to his own freckles. She purred contentedly afterwards, nuzzling his chin with her wet nose. While curling up beneath his arm her long tufted tail whipped around his wrist, holding him as he held her close to his chest.

When he awoke he had a mouthful of ear tuft. Rather large for her more domestic feline face and skull, Andromeda's ears stuck up taller than a normal feline's as well had tufts of fur at the tips not unlike a lynx. Her frame was small, looking to most as an ordinary domestic cat but her kneazle showed in her ears, feet, and tail along with her unusual coat color. She could do much more than the average cat, understanding his speech, fetching his mail as if she were an owl, and even being able to lead him places he needed to go. Andromeda was his most trusted companion and as of lately his protector.

No one wished to be on the end of a kneazle's attitude but definitely not Marco's 3/5ths kneazle, Andromeda. She stayed with him in light of all the activity taking place, trying her best to ease his mind. He appreciated her concern, even her need to follow him everywhere he went. At no point was she far away, she watched him from afar making sure to be close in case she was needed, though she only came up to mid-shin on Marco. Even when he made it down to the dungeons for potions class that morning she was close on his heels, pacing rounds outside the door waiting for him to exit.

Luckily when Marco stepped into the room Professor Hanji was less focused on the class and more worried about the potion she was brewing in the back of the room. Something smelt a bit odd but then again it was Hanji's room so it went ignored and he took his seat between Reiner and Annie. He had been running a little bit behind that morning but getting there with Jean already in his seat below him gave him a little more reason to be stealthy. As he sat down he immediately removed a sheet of parchment from his bag and began to write out a note. When no one seemed to be paying attention he floated it towards him like an airplane, aiming it's point at the back of Jean's head.

After he turned to see Marco's mischievous gaze Jean stiffened. Only when he opened it did he get the pure satisfaction of watching Jean's ears turning a vivid red. Seeing the deviousness etched into his features Annie placed a delicate hand to his shoulder.

"What did you send him?" She asked beneath her breath.

"Oh just a little something dirty," he snickered "mainly let's say it involved a library, " _studying_ ," lips, and another body part I shouldn't mention in very graphic detail."

"You're fucking gross," Annie chuckled. Before Marco could retort Professor Hanji adjusted the glasses perched on the bridge of her nose and began to speak. She was going about a love potion but that wasn't his style. No, he could get Jean to agree to go out with him without that garbage and so he sat there half in the lecture and half out of it. His mind fluctuated between watching his professor's mahogany ponytail sway as she excitedly chattered about the potion's effects and between what he could do to get Jean to be his. In the end he didn't come up with much but he knew a few things he could try and set to test his luck when class ended.

Doing just that, when class began to let out he made sure he was one of the first out the door. He waited patiently outside the door, arms over his chest while a plethora of students began to pour from the class. The moment Jean began to walk out with one of his housemates he saw his opportune moment and reached out to grab a hold of his robes. Securing a grasp he flung him to the wall, closing the space between them as he placed his hands on the wall at either side of his face. Watching his mouth gape and his face begin to redden had been delightful but it wasn't all he wanted.

He smiled roguishly "What do you say we go the library to _study_ for a bit?"

Jean straightened, finding a previously unknown aura of confidence "Go _"study"_ yourself Marco." Marco was momentarily shell shocked as his arm was pushed away and Jean brushed past him, his shoulder shoving into his own. Suddenly Jean had found a spine overnight and he didn't know if this was a useful development or one that would prevent his intended actions. He kind of liked the way he'd had an air of authority about him as he pushed his way past him. It was curious and arousing.

"If you want Jean to go out with you," a voice called from his right "then you're going about it _all_ wrong." Shifting he was met by a shorter boy with long blonde hair pulled back into a low ponytail. His cerulean eyes were peering back at him, sparkling with something he couldn't quite place but he wasn't sure of who this boy was. He'd seen him several times, even had a class or three with him, but he never bothered to recall his name.

Marco smiled softly "Oh? Is it not? Tell me, little lost bird, who are you?"

"Armin Arlert," he began "and no it's not. I've been a friend of Jean's for a long time and let me tell you that he's not going to react to that “ladykiller” bravado. He's got his own bravado, he doesn't need yours. Don't get me wrong, he's a little weak when it comes to nice eyes and a little smooth talk but he'd sooner eat a hagfish than let **you** get to him. He will not allow himself to give into you.....unless.."

When he drifted off Marco questioned "Unless what?"

"Unless, you meet him on his level," he responded. "You were the **biggest** douchebag on the face of the planet to him for 6 years and now you want to get him to go out with you? This isn't a primary school sandbox. Stop picking on the kid you like. Be honest with him, tell him what you feel, don't be arrogant or condescending and you may find you'll farther than whatever _this_ is."

Gesturing to all of him, Marco felt a bit wounded "I see. Could you tell me anything else, Armin, was it?"

"Correct, and I'm afraid I have to be to be off. I have studying to do. The only thing I can leave you with is this, act like you truly want to know him not like you want to know his body for 20 minutes and move on. Be yourself," he answered as he shuffled off before turning back with "even if that you _is_ an ass. He'll respond."

"Thank you," Marco replied sincerely "good luck with your studies."

Armin grinned before shifting back to face forwards "You too, you'll need it **far** more than me.." When he had disappeared Marco stood in his place trying to understand just how he was supposed to be himself exactly? As far as he knew that part of himself was far too different. He wasn't someone even capable of speaking to the guy he liked without acting superior. With his hollow personality he could act so different and not have to worry about being rejected. It prevented him from being hurt and he rather liked it that way.

Knowing Andromeda was padding about he clucked his teeth "C'mon girl." The moment she was called the silver bell on her glittering shamrock collar jingled and she was soon at his heels. He needed to go to regroup his thoughts at the lake. Mostly he was alone out there so it made optimal for lazing about speaking to his cat. That might have seemed crazy but animals seemed to understand him better than people and so he preferred their company.

When he made it out to the lake he sat against a tree and folded his legs beneath him. Once settled he began to prattle off his situation to Andromeda who sat up and blinked languidly. Afterwards she approached him and placed her large paws on his chest making herself nose to nose with him. It might have been unsettling to some, with herself stretched out, back feet on his legs, she could easily stare at him and scold him. He didn't need her to be able to talk to know she was displeased. In fact when he asked if she thought he should try to be himself she sat back and lowered her head.

He pet her calmly as he nodded "Okay." She then curled into the space of his lap and wished to take a short nap while he continued to wonder if Jean would even want to see him as weak as he truly was. After a while he began to relax even managing to fall asleep himself. When he awoke it was due to Andromeda nudging him. The sun was setting and he needed to get back up to the dorm. He thanked her and, quickly and quietly, she led the way back.

The next day Marco decided to try his hand at being honest only for it to backfire. It blew up in his face far harder than he'd liked. At first he was blocking Jean's exit to the stairs and was about to say he'd just like to take him for a drink, tell him something he'd been meaning to for a long time, but instead one of the worst, sleaziest lines to ever be formulated in his mind had exited his lips. The words "Do you know what winks and screws like a dragon?" had actually exited his lips but that hadn't been the worst part. That piece came when Jean shook his head and Marco winked in response.

How he wanted to jump off a staircase. For the next week things didn't manage to get any better. Variants of lines such as "Have you ever kissed a rabbit between the ears?", "My watch says you're not wearing pants. Oh you are? Watch must be 10 minutes fast," and "I wish I was your Ancient Runes homework so I'd be hard and you'd be doing me on your desk," had actually left his lips. It had been embarrassing for more than himself. Being himself was proving to be _much_ harder than he had previously thought. It seemed almost impossible to actually let a sincere sentence come out of his mouth. Everyone around them seemed to have some fun with it, laughing at how rapidly he was shot down and how red Jean usually was by the end of it all.

Growing more frustrated he decided to take a long shower, enjoying himself at Jean's expense for a bit of teenage tension relief. Afterwards he exited the shower and lied shirtless atop his bed. Andromeda licked the tip of his nose as he turned over and placed her on his still damp skin.

"Alright," Reiner huffed from Bertholdt's bed "what's got you frustrated and I _don't_ just mean so **obviously** sexually."

Marco sighed "I just.....guys, I don't know how to be myself. Every single time I try it's like I have an unconscious fail safe and my mouth moves without me actually thinking. I can’t do _anything_ right! UGH."

Bertholdt unwrapped himself from Reiner to sit up "Marco, I think you're _still_ trying too hard. Subconsciously I think you're still afraid of being rejected by people. If you find the right people they won't care to know you're all mushy inside but still will set a house ablaze if something's said you don't like. You're both your mother and your father and you need to learn your balance. You're a loving person around the few people you let in even if you truly do have the stronger, blunt pieces of your father's personality. It doesn't matter that you act more like him to the right people you're your mother."

Reiner grumbled as he sat up "I think we could **all** use a drink. Couple people are going to Hogsmeade tonight, you up for it Marco?"

"Sure," he replied "I think it'd definitely be nice. I'm gonna go walk around for a bit I guess." They nodded and laid back down. He knew they'd prefer a bit of time alone so he tossed on a dress shirt and headed out for a bit. Living with a couple did require some sacrifice so he allowed them their space and decided to walk down to the stables. Once he told Andromeda she stopped just outside the common room. The thestrals once tried to have her as a snack and she wasn't fond of returning so he patted her head and ventured off by his lonesome.

While he aimlessly shuffled down to the stables he began to let his mind wonder. Perhaps he should just try to get Jean alone. Maybe that was his problem, each time he tried to speak with him people were always watching or listening. It was harder to bare himself with others' scrutinizing eyes on him. He made that his resolve, that somehow he'd manage to get Jean alone and ask him then.

Luck seemed to be on his side as he had just passed the lake. Jean was doing something, there was a book in his lap so at first glance he assumed he was studying. His chance was now. There was no way he couldn't take it so he approached him carefully.

"Jean?" He called cautiously.

Amber eyes rising to meet his, he watched a scowl take form in his features "Marco. What do you want? I'm busy."

Nervousness welling in his gut he rubbed the back of his neck and inched closer until they were arm width apart "I was just… I was walking and saw you out here."

"Mhmm, give you a fucking cookie," he replied with a softly laced venom.

For some reason, before he could stop it he grinned salaciously "I could go for a bite of your “ _cookie”_ if you're offering."

He could practically hear Jean's eyes roll back into his skull "Whatever. Listen, this shit has to stop. What exactly do you think is gonna happen? Your atrocious lines and sexually charged comments are just going to make me agree to go sleep with you or whatever it is you want from me? Newsflash jackass, that's not how it works. You don't get to come up to me with this misplaced cockiness and act like you can have whatever you want because let me make this clear to you: I have no interest in that _fake_ ass attitude of yours. **None.** Get that through your dense fucking skull, you goddamn half-wit!" Once he'd gotten into his face spewing his words he narrowed his eyes "Now what _else_ could you possibly want?"

"I wanted to take you for a drink!" He screeched a bit higher than he intended to. "I like you and I want to get to know you so I'm sorry!" His voice cracked as he spoke, his stomach flipped, there was a shrewd trill piercing his ears, and his entire body was feverish. He felt so embarrassed just accidentally shouting at him "I-I'm s-sorry I didn't m-mean to yell and I just....dammit...Jean I really do _just_ want to buy you a drink sometime."

Smug, victorious smirk creeping onto his lips Jean craned his head _"Why?"_

"Because I **like** you! I wanna know you and the things you like and what makes you fucking laugh and---"  
  
"Okay," he answered with a beaming smile "The Three Broomsticks at 6." Before he could even find a voice in his throat Jean walked away leaving him to collapse into the grass. _What. Just. Happened._ Jean had just agreed to go out with him! He should have been running around, he should have shouted with exuberant cheer, he should have celebrated but he couldn't. For some reason the only thing he felt was the sickening urge to retch. Why did he want to hurl? Because Jean had just invited him, told him, that he'd be at the The Three Broomsticks.....where his friends had just invited him.


End file.
